


A Private Production

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fun with ice cubes, NSFW, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Edward Kenway has to be away from you at times and he would like to have something to tide him over. Time for a Sex Tape.





	A Private Production

Getting the bedroom ready for the nights revels, Edward Kenway was excited in more ways than one. With him going on more missions and having to be away from you longer than he would have liked, he found himself wanting something he could take with him to tide him over.

The two of you tried erotic photos at first, but despite how enticing they were, they weren’t quite enough to satiate. So, it was back to the drawing board.

One night, while the two of you were on Skype, you had just gotten out of the shower and dressed for bed, so you were clad in one of your favorite satin gowns, the light pink one that clung to you in all the right places, driving Edward positively wild at the sight of you. Not being able to resist the chance to tease him, you kept moving in ways that threated to expose yourself to him. After a bit it proved too much and the both of you ended up playing with yourselves for the other via webcam.

It was that night that gave Edward the idea: A sex tape. When he first approached you with the idea, you were leery at first. What if it should be stolen or uploaded? Edward made the case that anything they sent in any way was a risk anyways and he also made the point that the video would be more for the nights that the two of you couldn’t chat.

The more you thought it over, the more you liked the idea. The idea of being able to see your lover naked anytime you wanted was a very thrilling idea and so the two of you decided that you would make a tape.

A few days later, after a rather romantic day in which the two of you spent the whole day teasing each other as much as you could, the two of you went home and upstairs to your room. While you went into the bathroom to change, Edward set about getting himself and the room ready.

Looking over all your sex toys, Edward wasn’t sure which ones he wanted to use more so he set all of them out. He had considered planning out a scene, but he realized that he wanted this to be as real as possible, so he decided that the two of you would just go with whatever felt the most natural at the time. But he also had a few other items as a backup.

After he laid out all the toys, he set up the camera. Having borrowed one and a tripod from a friend, he checked all the corners of the room, to see which one would capture the most action all at once. Deciding on a far corner, he loaded the chip and then set about making sure the bed was ready.

While Edward was busy with the room, you were busy putting on your outfit in the bathroom. A part of you wondered if it was even worth it to wear anything, considering it would be off you before the night was over, but as you took great pleasure in teasing Edward beforehand, walking out there already naked wouldn’t do.

Having decided on a matching set of black lace lingerie that Edward had surprised you with for your anniversary, over it you put on a black satin robe, dabbed a bit of your favorite perfume, re applied your lipstick, checked yourself in the mirror and decided you were good to go.

As you stepped out of the bathroom. Edward turned to look at you and smiled widely, greatly curious as to what lay beneath your robe. Setting the camera down a moment he pulled you in for a kiss and while you were distracted, Edward eagerly ran his hands over you to try and get a hint of what you were wearing. Either way, to him you looked even more gorgeous and he couldn’t wait to begin.

Edwards hands quickly found the belt on your robe and loosened it up. Opening it, you let it fall to the floor, showing Edward the lingerie and making him moan out loud.

“Aye lass, that suits you perfectly” Edward said lustfully. “But I think it would look even better on the floor. Take it off for me.”

Stepping back a bit, Edward grabbed the camera and watching through the viewfinder, felt himself growing even harder at the sight of you reaching behind to unhook your bra.

“Slowly lass” Edward purred. Biting your lip and loving how hard this was making him, you took your time undoing each hook, bending forward a bit so that you might tease him more. Getting to the fourth and last hook, you took a few seconds longer, just to torment him, before you finally unhooked it, slowly slid it off and holding it up for the camera, let it drop to the floor.

You took your hands and then cupped your breasts with them, pulling at the rings through your nipples, knowing that Edward would want to play with them later. After a moment or two of torturing him, you slid your hands down your side and to your hips.

Because your lace knickers were tied together on each side, you went for the left side first, pulling the strap as slowly as you could before the knot came loose. Doing the same with the right side, as soon as it was loose, much like with the bra, you held it up for the camera before dropping it.

“Why are you still dressed?” You asked sinfully, eyeing Edward’s boxer briefs.

“A good question lass. Since my hands are full, you should help me take them off.” Edward replied.

Walking over to him, you dropped to your knees, with you ending up at eye level with Edward’s cock. For a moment, you ran your hands up his stomach and his chest as far as you could reach before sliding them back down and grabbing a hold of the waistband. Still watching through the viewfinder, Edward quickly felt you sliding his shorts down, revealing his thick cock, more than ready for you.

Edward quickly kicked the shorts aside and soon found himself distracted by the feel of your hands gently playing with both his cock and his balls.

“And what did you have in mind for that lass?” Edward asked eagerly.

“I thought I’d leave my mark on them” You teased, remembering something that Edward once told you. Some time ago, he had told you about how hot it would be for him to have lipstick marks all over his dick, and with you having put your darkest shade on….

Lifting him up, you took your tongue and began licking his shaft from the bottom to the top, with one of your hands holding him in place, while the other gently massaged his balls. Once you reached the tip, you popped it in and out of your mouth a few times, loving the saltiness of his skin.

Flattening your tongue, you quickly began swallowing him whole, taking in every inch and making sure to leave a bit of lipstick and nearly making Edward drop the camera.

As erotic as it was to normally watch you, Edward realized it was even more so watching you through the camera. Seeing a bit of your hair get in the way of your face, he reached down with one hand and moved it out of the way, so he might see your face better. After moving your hair, Edward kept his hand on the top of your head as you continued to suck on him and to leave such beautiful marks all over his cock.

Your mouth was so delightful to him. Already he could feel his climax building and he knew it wouldn’t be much of a tape if he came too soon. Taking himself out of your mouth, Edward caressed your face and said. “On the bed lass, it’s your turn.”

After you had climbed on, Edward joined you handed you the camera. As you watched though it, Edward straddled you and brought his mouth down to your tits. Taking one in his mouth, Edward flicked his tongue over it until it became hard, before taking it in his mouth again and sucking on it, pulling at the small ring through your nipple as he did so.

As much as you could concentrate, you would try to adjust the camera so that you might get a better view of Edward’s tongue playing with your rings. He always pulled on them just enough to make you whimper and the sight of him playing with them made you even more wet.

Having his fill of your nipples, Edward kissed and licked his way down your stomach. Opening your legs more, Edward quickly dove in, his tongue merciless as it traveled between your folds, lapping up your juices.

The sweetness of you made Edward remember something that he had put together for this occasion. Climbing off the bed a moment, without a word, he quickly rushed out of the room to grab something that was still waiting in the freezer.

Coming back in, Edward was carrying a small tray used to for ice. Setting the tray down, Edward took the camera from you and set it to where it could capture the entire bed. Once he had done so, Edward then grabbed a length of rope.

Knowing exactly what he had in mind, you quickly got off the bed so that it would be easier for Edward to tie you up. When all was said and done, your arms were tied behind your back, with the rope also tied around your chest, with your legs left undone. Edward guided you back onto the bed and delighted at the sight of you all bound up and at his mercy.

“Are you ready for more lass?” he purred.

As you shook your head “yes”, Edward reached into the tray and pulled out a dark cube. Bringing it to your lips, he ran the cube over your mouth before placing it in his, and dragging it down your body, making you writhe from the feel of it against your skin.

Licking your lips, you felt a familiar sweet taste and realized that the ice cube was made of your favorite rum. It wasn’t long before you felt Edward run it over your nipples and down your stomach. Just before he reached your opening, Edward took it all in his mouth, cracked it and swallowed it, before proceeding to lick and suck your nipples again, getting ever last trace of the rum that he could.

As soon as he had finished, Edward climbed back in between your legs. Grabbing another cube, Edward took it and first brought it lightly down on your clit, nearly making you kick him as he did so. Quickly sliding it down, he alternated between licking you and tormenting you with it, the sweetness of the rum only outmatched by the sweetness of your own juices.

Unexpectedly, as you found yourself getting used to the feel of the ice, you found yourself enjoying it more. You had no idea why, but there was just something about it and as Edward slide the cube inside you, because of how hot you were, it quickly melted, making a mess that Edward was eagerly lapping up.

Once he had his fill, Edward raised himself up and pulled your hips to him. Taking his cock in hand, he tapped it on your clit before sliding it down to your opening, sliding in only the tip and moving his hips in such as way as to only tease you with it.

More than eager for him, the teasing quickly proved too much. Having spent all day hungry for all of him, to have him keep teasing you like this was beginning to be torturous. You bucked your hips in the hopes that it would entice him to fully enter you, but he seemed content to just listen to you whine for more and watch you writhe beneath him, the sight of you struggling against the rope turning him on even more.

“Are you just going to tease me all night Edward?” You moaned. “Haven’t you teased me enough all day?”

Moaning he replied “Oh I love it when you beg me lass. Go on. Keep begging.”

“Please Edward, fuck me!” You whined “Stop teasing me and just fuck me!”

“Mm mm that’s not enough lass.” Edward replied sinfully as he reached down and began caressing your throat. “Beg me some more.”

“Please? I beg of you! I need all of you!

No sooner had those last words left your throat than Edward thrust the rest of himself in swiftly, making you cry out. Keeping a hand on your throat enough for you to feel it, but not enough to risk hurting you, Edward picked up a quick pace, fucking you as hard as he could. He had you at his mercy and neither one of you could get enough of it. 

Edward was doing all he could to hold his climax back. It would have been easy if it had not been for the fact that he felt your pussy start to throb and grip him tighter.

Wanting a bit more fun, Edward swiftly turned you over and pulled you back to him. Taking a hold of the rope, Edward held onto your arms as he thrust back into you, taking care to run his hands over your luscious ass before quickly spanking it. After leaving a few red marks on your cheeks, Edward reached up and grabbed the back of your neck, knowing how much you would enjoy that.

All of it was so pleasurable to you. When Edward took the trouble to tease you all day like he had, he always made the payoff worth it. And that payoff was building faster and faster and the both of you could feel it.

With that, Edward lost his last bit of restraint. With his hand still on your neck, he pushed you further towards the headboard. Pushing you against it, Edward buried his face in your neck and as he fucked you even harder, he moved your hair to the side and remembering how tender and sensitive that part of your neck was, he began leaving rather rough kisses along it, making you shudder and sending chills down your spine, knowing what was likely next.

Just as he felt you reach the edge, Edward opened his mouth and bit down on your neck, making you scream. Keeping your against the wall, Edward kept at you and just moments later, he felt you cum all over him, moaning his name as you did so, and making him cum as well, both your juices and his making quite the mess.

Still holding onto you, the two of you took a moment to catch your breath. Easing himself off, Edward gently pulled you flat onto the bed with him, holding you close as the two of you came down from your high.

After laying in silence a moment, you reached over and kissed Edward and asked “Do you think the camera got it all?”

“I dunno” He asked breathlessly. “Let’s see”

As he reached across you for the camera, Edward instantly noticed the red light was not flashing.

“Damn” he winced.

“What?” You asked.

Edward looked at you with a sheepish grin and said, “I was so distracted by you I didn’t hit record.”

“Oops.”

Laying there a few seconds you turned to him and said “Does this mean we can do this all over again?”

Grinning madly, Edward hit the button, positioned the camera and said “Take two.”


End file.
